reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth and Gideon
Season 3 * Queen Elizabeth introduced Gideon Blackburn to seduce Mary Stuart. Fight or Flight Season 4 With Friends Like These Elizabeth and Gideon discused the events surrounding Lola's execution. Gideon Blackburn asked if they gain any information in Scotland, but Queen Mary maintained her innocence. Queen Elizabeth said Lola admitted the order came from Mary. Gideon wondered if Lola was wrong, used by someone. Elizabeth added Lord Narcisse was imprisoned in The Tower of London and refused to speak, but John Philip and his nanny were missing. Lola had probably planned an escape for after her death, and they were back in France. Leaps of Faith Elizabeth and Gideon brought up Mary Stuart, and Gideon Blackburn asked to marry Mary, with Elizabeth's blessing. Gideon insisted Mary was not like her, or even Catherine. She never angled to be Queen, and was crowned at six days old, and it had cost her everything. Her husband, King Francis, whom she adored, and her best friend, Lola. She only wanted is to be happy and have a family, now power. The Shakedown Elizabeth and Gideon were discovered kissing by Jane. Queen Elizabeth yelled she cannot risk her reputation. She was the "Virgin Queen" and her marriage to Archduke Ferdinand would be her best protection against her enemies, all would be undone if Jane lived to speak. Gideon Blackburn tried to persuade her, because they spent a moment together, an innocent girl, a loyal servant, had to die. Elizabeth asked what were innocence and loyalty, Lola was both, and she conspired to have her killed. Lola actively betrayed her, but still Lola's death haunted her. Not long after, Gideon agreed to take Jane to the woods and when he returned, they'd return to court. But he added, when it's done, she would not feel safer, and after Lola died, she only felt more alone. Later Elizabeth confided Lola's death still haunted her When she was brought to execution, she had a look in her eyes she will never forget, and Jane had that same look. She that is why she let her live. A Bride. A Box. A Body. Queen Elizabeth professes her love to Gideon Blackburn in a secret church nuptials. She vows to him, but to God. And woven into this fabric from her mother's dress are her dreams of lasting love for Elizabeth. She tells him the joy she would have felt knowing she'd met Gideon. Lord Narcisse returned to Scottish Court to say goodbye to Mary Stuart. Mary said she was surprised to see him, it could be some time until John Knox was brought to justice for Lola. Narcisse left Mary with a parting gift. Telling her she was still free to take legal steps against Knox, but he'd taken what Knox valued the most, his testicles. Mary told him he was a monster, and his vile act would not ease his pain. Narcisse insisted revenge was not meant to ease pain, it was meant to balance the scales. Because he will live with the pain of Lola's death for the rest of his life, but now, he had made sure everyone responsible for it would forever suffer too. Mary realized Narcisse was behind Gideon Blackburn's poisoning because Elizabeth loved Gideon, and now, she knew what it felt like to lose the one she loved the most. Mary banishes Narcisse from court. Blood in the Water - (Mentioned) Queen Elizabeth thinks it was the Archduke who poisoned Gideon Blackburn, as he was the only one who had motive. He knew how much she loved Gideon and that she would never end the affair. After he left Elizabeth in England, to grieve on her own while he tends to business. She then tells Jane The archduke has a Portuguese ship sailing to Austria, his family's business depends on the gold it carries. And she is going to steal it. Days later, Jane informs Queen Elizabeth, Naval Commander Francis Drake had arrived, their meeting set up by John Hawkins. Elizabeth told him she had a special mission that requires his naval expertise and ships. There was a Portuguese freighter filled with jewels, gold, silver setting sail for Austria, and she wanted that cargo for England. Adding the operation cannot be traced back to her, and he will be well compensated. Francis Drake confirm they will utilize blank sails, and hide any semblance of British emblems during your attack. In return, Elizabeth will gibe them 10% of the haul. Notes * Spent months in The Tower of London during her sister's reign. Three Queens, Two Tigers * Was locked up in The Tower of London for over a year by Queen Elizabeth. Fight or Flight * Queen Elizabeth and Gideon Blackburn began a sexual relationship a few months after his return. Pulling Strings.A Better Man. Quotes Queen Elizabeth: Why were you up all night with a child? Gideon Blackburn: Because I am a widow. As you know. Playing With Fire Queen Elizabeth: Be patient with me. Please. A Better Man Gideon Blackburn: Elizabeth, you are safe. Your food is regularity tested for poison. Queen Elizabeth: Perhaps I’d feel my safe if my court were regularity tested for poison. The Shakedown Gideon Blackburn: Julia and Bernard have a good life. Queen Elizabeth:'''I envy them.. Although they are quite poor. Another powerless. And the clothes itch. The Shakedown '''Gideon Blackburn: Jane has done nothing. She is only guilty of being int he wrong place, at the wrong time. How will you feel with her blood on your hands? Queen Elizabeth: Safe! And when you are the Queen of England. That is the only feeling that matters. The Shakedown Queen Elizabeth: And I can't bear to lose you. Gideon Blackburn: Our affair puts you in danger. Queen Elizabeth: I don't care. Gideon Blackburn: I do! I mean, why risk so much with this affair when you'll eventually tire of it? Queen Elizabeth: I won't ever tire of you. A Bride. A Box. A Body. Gideon Blackburn: You're so clever. Your lies come so easily. In time, you'll think less of even me for believing them. A Bride. A Box. A Body. Queen Elizabeth: If I could give up England and survive, I would! A Bride. A Box. A Body. Queen Elizabeth: I told the archduke I love you. And I told him I would never give you up. Gideon Blackburn: Why would he agree to that? Queen Elizabeth: His family's already taken advantage of his rise in station. He needs this marriage. And I need to marry him, but.. Gideon Blackburn: I know that. Queen Elizabeth: But I will always, always be yours. A Bride. A Box. A Body. Queen Elizabeth: And I can't bear to lose you. Gideon Blackburn: Our affair puts you in danger. Queen Elizabeth: I don't care. Gideon Blackburn: I do! I mean, why risk so much with this affair when you'll eventually tire of it? Queen Elizabeth: I won't ever tire of you. A Bride. A Box. A Body. Gideon Blackburn: You're so clever. Your lies come so easily. In time, you'll think less of even me for believing them. A Bride. A Box. A Body. (re: Gideon Blackburn) Queen Elizabeth: He is a long-term confidante. A skilled advisor and diplomat, whose journeys, for the Crown, have met with spectacular success. Archduke Ferdinand: Who is in love with you. Queen Elizabeth: Perhaps. I don't know. Many are. I'm the queen of England. I represent something glorious, for everyone. And if you want to banish every person who is dazzled by me, we'll be a nation of mainly women. A Bride. A Box. A Body. Queen Elizabeth: You are more precious to me than my nation, and if I could give up England for you and survive, I would! A Bride. A Box. A Body. Queen Elizabeth: I told the archduke I love you. And I told him I would never give you up. Gideon Blackburn: Why would he agree to that? Queen Elizabeth: His family's already taken advantage of his rise in station. He needs this marriage. And I need to marry him, but.. Gideon Blackburn: I know that. Queen Elizabeth: But I will always, always be yours. A Bride. A Box. A Body. Queen Mary: He was an innocent man! Gideon didn't deserve his fate. Lord Narcisse: But Elizabeth did! She loved Gideon, deeply, with all her heart, and now, she knows what it feels like to lose the one she loved the most. Queen Mary: So the scales are balanced. Get out. Get out of my Court! A Bride. A Box. A Body. (To Gideon's killer) Queen Elizabeth: Speak! While there is still mercy in my heart! Blood in the Water References }} Category:Relationship Category:Couple Category:Friends